Masked In Green
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: When Raphael loses his temper he takes off as per-usual but when he comes accross a pretty brunette in Central Square fending off four foot ninja some-what disastrous events follow. The girl has lost her memory because of the attack what's the red-clad ninja turtle to do?
1. Chapter 1 Lost and Found

In all my years of being a teenage mutant ninja turtle, I had always heeded the ancient saying 'Never bite the hand that feeds you.' Well at the moment I'd like to tear off the hand that feeds me. My name is Raphael and the hand that feeds me well the one who handles all the pizza transactions is my youngest brother Michelangelo. Why do I want to tear his hand off? Simple, he's beating me.

"I am Michelangelo, Battle Nexus Champion!" He danced around me, blocking my every move. Finally Mikey stopped and I struck hard with my sai. "You know what your problem is Raph? You're just a little too slow," He grabbed my handle and threw me to the wall of our sewer home. "Actually a lot to slow." I sat up gasping for air. My anger was well over boiling point.

"You think you're better than me? Huh do you?!" Blocked again. With no sai I jumped and sent my feet straight out waiting with the foot-shell connection. Instead Mikey moved so he could grab my leg and send me flying into the table smashing it to bits.

"Winner and reigning champion, King of Ninjitsu, Michelangelo!" I stood and let my anger engulf me, clutching the only weapon close to me, one of Donatello's wrenches, I jumped and struck Mike in the shell, spinning him around and pinning him to the ground I stood over him with the wrench. I could hear his muffled voice trying to reason with me but nothing broke through my wall of consciousness. I swung the wrench don with all my strength, my hand stopped; someone was pulling at my arm and shouting.

"Raphael have you completely lost your mind?" It was Leonardo, I dropped the wrench, my anger fading and I came back to reality. Don was helping Mikey to his feet as I turned to look over at my two youngest brothers.

"Leo I, Mikey…" My voice faltered as I struggled to explain but Master Splinter beat me to it.

"Anger, my son consumes the soul it is an unbeatable enemy." My sensei's heavy Japanese accent calmed me, but not enough.

"Master I… I need some air." I sprinted from the room grabbing my sai in the process.

I was leaping from roof to roof until I couldn't move a muscle. I knew this was the only way I would ever calm down enough to go home. I really didn't know what calm was, I was always mad. Finally I collapsed on a roof overlooking central park. That's what I needed, a shadowing walk in the park. I pulled the trench coat and hat from my shell, and jumped off the roof landing softly in the alley. Emerging I walked across busy east 60th street to central park. Sticking to the shadows like the ninja I am, I walked along the sidewalk. That's when her voice carried over the hedge to me, a voice that my brothers and I would never forget.

"I still don't know what I did to you!" She sounded angry and confused a dangerous combination if she was anything like me. I snuck into the hedge for a closer look. Three people stood in the clearing. A pretty, Asian girl with short thick black hair that I almost mistook for Shredder's daughter, Karai, a tall boy with glasses and brown hair and another pretty girl with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She had a petite but agile figure that made her look like she had been practising in some kind of martial arts.

"More like what you didn't do!" The Asian girl screamed in frustration not caring who heard. I could see both girls' anger like the red on a thermometer rising steadily. The boy looked scared as he gazed between the two.

"Kei, I don't know what you talking about!" So the Asian girl's name was Kei. The brunette whose name had still not been said turned to the boy. "Erin you talk some sense into her, unless you know what in the Sam hill is going on here?" Her voice was tinged with a forgotten southern accent as she skewered Erin with a glare that lit her eyes on fire. With a smirk Kei realized what was going on.

"You really don't know do you?" The brunette shook her head in response. "Perfect, let me enlighten you then. You know Erin your beloved boyfriend of two weeks? Well he is my boyfriend of a month!" The green eyes on the dark haired girl widened and she opened her mouth nothing came out except a sputtering noise. "Yes he was two timing us and I blame you, you and your 'I'm better than everyone else because I can kick all of your butt's because I work for."

"Don't! I told you I quit."

"I work for him now too and you can't quit!"

"I did and if Erin really was cheating then I'm done and you can have him all to yourself." She ripped a necklace from her neck that I hadn't noticed before and threw it at him.

"Good." She spun on her heel and started stalking away but the brunette's laughter stopped her.

"Ha Kei are you really that stupid to stay with him? He did it once who knows if he'll do it again."

"I'm not stupid!" She screamed again, the thermometer red reaching breaking point. Kei bolted for the green eyed beauty that at last minute held out her leg in a perfect 90 degree angle, and boom Kei hit the ground. Erin dashed to her but when he turned to look for his ex, she was gone and I with her.

I had followed her through rows upon rows of hedges, through empty clearing after empty clearing. Until we came to one with four foot ninja's in it. They had a big bag from which they were pulling tools of all sorts. The female stopped and lifted a hand to her mouth to quiet her breathing. Somehow the foot had not heard her arrive. I drew my sai, I'd let her fight her own way till she needed help although with that perfect stop kick and the way Kei was talking earlier I doubted she would. Her cowgirl boots crushed the grass as she walked stealthily up behind one of the foot, put her leg out again though this time she pulled up and did a nice back flip. Her boot had caught between his legs and he sailed through the air landing hung over one the branches unmoving. The other three ninja turned to face her. As she moved into defensive mode a second ninja lunged for her and she stepped out of the way only to bring her left fist around to punch him hard enough in the back of the head to send him stumbling into the same tree as his partner. What happened next happened to fast for me to process much less act upon. The third ninja rushed to her and as she went to meet him he jumped over her petite figure, landing on the other side of her, causing her to turn and leave her back uncovered. A rookie mistake, the fourth ninja unsheathed his katana and brought the hilt down on her head rendering her unconscious. I hurled myself out from the bush and split kicked them both swiftly to the head. I tied them all around the tree and picked up her small form in my arms I carried her to the only safe haven I knew of… home.

Setting the brunette gingerly down on the couch and lifting her head on the pillow. Leonardo's voice whispered out of the darkness.

"Raph what happened? You just up and… who is that?!" he hissed pointing to the girl. I shrugged helplessly.

"Leo! She… ah well she jumped four of the foot. What was I supposed to do leave her there knocked out?" I could feel my anger rising again and mentally shook myself. "Master Splinter, I need your help." I called out knowing no matter how quiet I was he would always hear me. The shadow of a rat loomed on the wall beside me as I turned to see my Master. "Sensei I had to bring her here." He nodded once and went straight to work taking a cold cloth he massaged her forehead.

"Go fetch your remaining brothers, bring them here." I bolted for Michelangelo's room which was closest. I'd all but forgotten about the wrench incident earlier but when I put one foot in the room it all came rushing back. Shaking myself once more I knocked.

"Mikey I… I just wanna say I'm uh I'm sorry whole thing before and Splinter wants all of us in the living room." I figured if I told him why he'd flip on me for bringing 'another one' home. Which really both times I brought a human home they'd been hurt by foot. I turned to go when he answered.

"Raphe boy it's not your fault. Sensei says I should watch my mouth." Mikey laughed hopping up from his bed scattering the piles of comic books strewn everywhere. Jumping up to the second floor I realized Donnie probably wouldn't be in his room. Out of all us turtles Don was the level headed one, the smart one, so he was probably in the garage working on one of the many transportation vehicles that he's made for us or he was in him lab working on some scientific stuff. Considering the elevator was across the lair I took out my shell cell and called him praying silently that he would hear it.

"Hey Don where are you?" I asked trying to keep the urgency out of my voice.

"I'm in the garage trying to reconnect the GPS to your shellcycle for the fifth time." He answered accusingly. It was true I had broken it off more than once. I sighed, I loved my brother and Donnie was my only brother that I didn't blow up on but I really hadn't meant to break it. "I'm thinking about upgrading it into your shellcycle so you can't break it off."

"Uh yeah that's great listen Splinter wanted me to bring you all to the living room there's someone you kind of have to meet."

"Raph..." I hung up before he could finish his sentence and headed into the living room which consists of a couple couches and fourteen T.V. sets that Don configured together. Our sewer home wasn't a real house but it was home enough for me, my brothers and our rat Sensei. With two levels, six rooms, a kitchen, and living room/training area. It worked fairly well. The top level held three rooms, a guest room, my purple brother's room and my own. Whereas the bottom there was Master Splinter's room which doubled for a small part as a meditation room, Leo's room, Mike's room, the kitchen, living room, Don's lab, elevator, and training area which shared space with the living room and Don's lab the only thing separating them was a small pool and a bridge.

Finally we had all gathered around Master Splinter including Donatello who was ringing his hands in a cloth that used to be somewhat white.

"My sons, fate has brought upon us a friend or foe of which we do not yet know. Prepare yourself for anything for when I wake her she will be confused and disoriented." Taking the damp cloth once more he massaged her temples but this time harder and with more persistence. The brunette stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Piercing and beautiful those emeralds bore into mine. Confusion flashed across her features before she sat up to survey the room.

"Where in the sam hill am I?" She asked the once forgotten accent had come full flushed out so she twanged. "I have got to be dreamin' because ya'll can't be real. I mean four turtles and a rat? And all human sized wowee." She held out her arm and pinched herself while her eyes were closed as if hoping when she opened them she would be home. Master Splinter reached out and took her hand gently in his paw.

"Kodomo, you are not dreaming. I know it may seem hard to understand but our story may help." He said soothingly using the Japanese name for child.


	2. Chapter 2 Origin Story

_**THIS IS THE ORIGINAL ORIGIN STORY FROM WHEN THE TURTLES WERE COMIC BOOK CHARACTERS! AND THE ORDER OF OLDEST TO YOUNGEST FROM THE FIRST**__**MOVIE! please don't hate thanks :**__ )_

I have been a ninja master for many years, for my entire life I have been classified as a rodent but I have been a sensei, mutated rat and father for only fifteen short years. As a ninja master you protect your pupils but as a father you protect your children with your life. Now there is a new threat upon my sons but why if she could be a threat do I have a sense of calm security?

"Our story starts decades ago in Japan, there existed a ninja clan known as the Foot. Among the Foots higher rank was my master, Homato Yoshi. From my cage I mimicked Yoshi's movements, forming the basis for my knowledge of Ninjitsu. Maser Yoshi often disagreed with a fellow member of the clan, Oroku Nagi, over the love of a woman named Tang Shen. When it became clear that Tang Shen loved only Yoshi, Nagi arrived at her home and savagely beat her. She was saved by my master who in a moment of rage took Nagi's life.

"Knowing that the foot clan would not accept the murder of another member, Yoshi, Tang Shen and I fled to New York City where Master Yoshi founded a small martial arts studio. Meanwhile, the Foot continued to train Nagi's younger brother, Oroku Saki. Fuelled by a thirst for vengeance, Saki eventually became a high ranking member of the organization and was tasked with leading a branch of the Foot in New York. Once there, Saki adopted the name 'The Shredder' and led the once proud clan to the highest ranks of the crime world, specializing in burglary, espionage and assassination. Yet the entire time Saki sought the opportunity to avenge his brother by slaying my Master Homato Yoshi.

"One night, one that I will not soon forget, Yoshi came home to find our apartment ransacked, his beloved Tang Shen lying dead on the floor. Yoshi then saw the Shredder, who revealing his true identity as Oroku Saki, promptly started to fight my master. During the scuffle my cage was broken. I stared in horror as the Shredder killed my Master. Alone and heartbroken, I escaped into the sewers, rummaging for food to survive.

"Then in 1998 my life changed for the better. A young boy was carrying four baby turtles home from the pet shop. A blind man was crossing the road when a T.C.R.I truck almost ran him down another man behind the boy with the turtles ran out to save the blind man, bumping the boy and knocking the turtles from his hands. The jar broke when it landed in the gutter. As the truck swerved, the back door flew open, a container of glowing green ooze fell and was also washed down the drain with the baby turtles. The turtles landed safely until the jar of ooze fell beside them and broke open coating them in its contents. When I came across the babies, gathering them into an old coffee can, I didn't realize I was also covering myself with the green ooze as I cleaned them off. In very little time, the turtles and I evolved and mutated into beings with intelligence and emotion rivaling that of a human. With our mutation near completion, and the turtles educated, I named them after my master Yoshi's favourite renaissance artists.

"Raphael, he is the most fearsome and fearless fighter of the four, although he has trouble mastering his anger at times. Too often he is steadfast and strong minded, and acts like a typical rebel who questions authority. Raphael understands that he needs to work on keeping his temper in control but he prefers to, at times, be alone. Due to his quick and pointed personality I chose the red mask and twin Sai for my eldest son.

"Leonardo has taken on the title of 'leader' of the Turtles due to his serious and responsible nature. He leads by example and not by giving orders, thus earning himself respect from his brothers. Never in my time have I seen someone who works, studies or trains harder than he does except for possibly Master Yoshi. Leonardo wields the double katana swords and wears the blue mask for his sharp mind and steely resolve.

"Donatello is my wisest son and has the unique ability to figure things out. He has invented many of our transportation devices such as the battle shell, shell cycles, sewer sliders and the tunneler. My son is partial to thinking things through which at times is a good contribution to the team but it also has it's downsides. To match his long for inspiration and stout of heart personality Donatello uses the Bo Staff and is masked in purple.

"Michelangelo, the youngest. He is a naturally skilled athlete, which often makes up for his lack of readiness to participate in long training sessions. Keeping his brothers both annoyed and entertained is what my son does best with his practical joker and fun loving personality. I chose the nunchuku as Michelangelo's weapon and orange mask since it best suits his show stopping style and spirit.

"For fifteen years I have trained my sons in the art of Ninjitsu and the way of the ninja. In the past year and a half however our simple lives have changed. Multiple threats have been thrust upon us now that Oroku Saki, the Shredder, knows we live. But thanks to the help of our new friends we have not yet suffered great defeat.

"Now Kodomo we are at your mercy. You have heard our story, I think it may be time for you to tell us your own."


	3. Chapter 3 Seige for the Daughter

"Karai!" My father's voice screamed through my mind beckoning me to him. I turned the corner down the dark hallway to his office before knocking on the gold encrusted emerald door I readied myself for yet another mission. "Enter my daughter." Again he did not physically speak instead he used his connection with my mind to talk to me. I pushed open the door and knelt before my father figure, Oroku Saki or the Shredder, who had raised me since my orphanage at the age of three in Japan. Since then I have learned the ancient art of Ninjitsu and mastered my affinity of the mind. "You know of the four foot elite I sent out last night to fetch the package? They did not come back, this morning; however I received a call from the tech spy lab on the fourth floor they had finally found out where they are." He had stopped explaining. Timidly I raised my head, as Father gestured for me to stand. "And now this on the news." Picking up the remote control for the television, he pushed the power button and a news woman appeared. She had mousy brown hair, cut short and half up in a ponytail. A caption appeared over her head reading, 'Ninja's in New York?!'

"Hello and welcome to a special news bulletin from Channel Six. I'm Irma Langenstein with a hot story coming to you straight from the City Permanent Detention Center where four ninja's have been arrested. They were found tied to a tree in Central Park and charged with stealing top secret government weaponry. Ninja's in New York? It seems impossible but yet here they are. We do not yet know-"

The television turned black once more as the Shredder turned to face me.

"So I am to retrieve the four foot, and the package?" I asked carefully maneuvering my way to the back of the room. My father in reply told me to take an underground transport module and another three ninja with me before I left. I bowed and headed for the elevator, setting it for level 8 dubbed the 'break room'. As the elevator dinged open a hush fell over the occupants, I spotted Kei our only female Foot save myself, sadly our best female Foot has disappeared without a trace. I smiled in Kei's direction then gathered the three closest Foot to accompany me. Once again in the elevator I reset it for the basement where all of the underground transport modules were situated. Taking the keys from the Ninja in charge we boarded.

"You are on navigation, you can take look out and you will drive. Remember they must not be able trace the tunnel back to headquarters. Collapse it." They all nodded obediently as they took up their rosters. "The Permanent Detention Center is our destination. Navigation, find your fellow ninjas we will drill right up to them.

"Yes Mistress Karai, when we first became a Foot Ninja we were injected with a tracking device follow that signal we should be able to find them. Ah here they are in cell 310 in the farthest left corner of the center." He said setting the route for the driver. Twenty minutes of silence later we arrived.

"Start the drill, you two bring them to me I will set the navigation route for someplace special." I smiled everything was going according to plan and those wretched turtles were not going to mess it up this time. The ninja I had assigned to drive swiveled around to speak to me.

"Mistress since we were on break when you summoned us does this count towards overtime on our pay check?" He asked innocently. I fixed him with a glare. How dare he question me with payment! He should have been honored I chose him! "A thousand apologies Mistress I meant no disrespect." Luckily for him the other six Foot had returned and we moved to an abandoned warehouse on the docks, collapsing the tunnels as we went. Arriving some minutes later to a dank and dark warehouse I hauled the four handcuffed ninja out of the transport module and to the ground.

"Kneel before me createns. First I must ask you where the package is." No answer came. "I asked you, where is the package?!" I roared authority ringing in my voice as one of the four raised his hand.

"It's still in Central Park the police never found it Mistress."

"Then how did they know you stole it!?" Father would be pleased to hear it had not been found; a great deal of money and work had gone into purchasing this weaponry they so foolishly had gotten caught with.

"Agent Bishop called in that ninjas had stolen weaponry from the Earth Protection Agency." His words tumbled out in a rush. Nerves dripped from each word as sweat poured from every pore on their skins.

"Then what happened, how did you end up in a tree? I want the entire truthful story." I took out my Katana and pointed it menacingly at them. The one that had been talking stood up.

"Well Mistress Karai we were in the park right where we were supposed to be, just going through the bag uh package making sure it was all there. When from out of nowhere this girl um I didn't get to see her face, flipped me into a tree after that I don't know, you see I was unconscious." He kneeled again but I knew there was more to the story.

"Who was conscious the longest?" I asked as two looked up at me with dread in their eyes. Why do we have such wimps at our disposal? I really should have taken Kei and A… right she's disappeared. "Well one of you speak up, what happened?" Neither stood, finally I pointed my katana under the ones chin. "Now." He stood cautiously.

"Ahem after he got thrown in the tree, we turned to see this teenage girl standing slightly in the shadows. She didn't look like much threat so we sent Hoshi to take care of her but he also ended up in the tree. So we both went to meet her, before we did however we threw the package into the bushes. I jumped over her head hoping she would follow me and leave her back open, an amateur mistake. When she did so, my partner drew his katana and slammed the hilt onto her head. Before we got a good look at her the red turtle jumped out from the bushes and split kicked us." He finished kneeling again. Raphael, that meddling turtle he made more of a mess of my father's plans than Leonardo. I myself had been attracted to the leader of the four, once.

"Did the girl seem to be with the turtles?" I asked clearly annoyed. All four nodded. Looking at the three Foot I had brought with me, I told them to go get the package and not to fail like their brethren. The other four came with me back to headquarters; Father could decide what to do with them.

"Father, I have returned the package I on its way. One of the turtles, Raphael, and a new friend had intervened the first time." I retold him the story word for word as I heard from the Foot Ninja.

For several minutes The Shredder did not speak or move; then all of a sudden he started laughing. But not jolly laughs from the stomach, an evil laugh that bounced off that walls. The words that spilled from his mouth next shocked me but at the same time I laughed as well purely because I couldn't agree more.

"So Splinter's gained a new pet."


	4. Chapter 4 New Beginnings

"Kodomo, what is your story?" I had a feeling the mutated rat called Splinter was speaking to me but still I didn't know how to answer.

"Um I don't have a story, sir the last thing I remember is waking up here." All four of the turtle brothers looked at me wide eyed. Donatello the purple clad ninja sat down beside me. I've been told their story and that story of Raphael saving my life. Still I did not understand how I had got here. I don't know who I am so I can't answer any of the continuous questions being thrown at me.

"Kodomo, there is a quick and easy test to see how old you are but I would need a strand of your hair." Uneasily I ripped out a few strands of my brunette hair and handed them to Donatello.

"So Donatello would you be doing a DNA test on my hair particles in an enclosed, scientifically correct testing chamber?" I asked making conversation. His face lit up as he grabbed my hand and led me back around to and old subway car with the top and front ripped off. He placed the hair in the chamber, handed me a pair of goggles and started the DNA testing process. Lights blinked and switches flipped as Donnie smiled turning to me he asked the one question I could sort of answer.

"How did you know what kind of experiment I was doing?" The purple clad ninja locked eyes with me. "If you don't remember anything before waking up here, who or how did you know that?"

He was right of course I shouldn't have been able to know what he was doing but funny thing the answer to the question was in my head. I knew the answer, it just didn't seem logical.

"Well I still have my knowledge but I don't have any memories, just logic and facts." A loud beeping sounded from the DNA machine and a long sheet of paper spat out at the resident brainiac. His eye's scanned the paper as he led me back to the couch where only Splinter sat. "Where did everyone go?" I asked but his eyes remained closed, his brow furrowed in frustration. I walked closer my hand outstretched to wake him when a searing pain in my head brought me to the ground. My knees buckled and I hit the concrete with such force it brought all four turtles to my side.

"A, are you okay?" Leonardo's voice echoed in my still throbbing head, and as suddenly as the pain came it ceased. I opened my eyes and was lying on the couch again, Splinter leaned over me.

"Ah you're awake. Donatello you may read the results." The brainiac stood facing me as I sat intently up. Michelangelo sat beside me a goofy smile spread across his green features.

"You were born July 22 1998 making you fifteen in a month. Also I did a brain test while you were asleep, I'm diagnosing you with memorial amnesia, meaning you have no memories just your-"

"Logic and facts. Great." I concluded. Leo patted my shoulder from behind me but I swatted his hand away. I could feel my anger rising, why couldn't I have kept my memories? "Ya'll got a punching bag?" I asked agitated. Raphael perked up a little, a small smirk forming on his face; he stood and pointed across the room to a very beat up bag. Standing up from the couch I matched his smirk and launched myself over the couch, tumbled across the floor and used the bridge to catapult myself to the punching bag. I kicked and punched that bag over and over again each time with the same strength as the last till it finally broke off the chain. It flew to the wall as I stood there panting, my eyes glazed over in anger.

"Whoa there A your like glowing red." The red banded turtles shook my shoulder as I came back to reality. Donatello and Mikey were staring open mouthed at the two of us, while Splinter made his way over to where we were standing. Leo however smiled.

"Hey Raph looks like you've got yourself and anger buddy." Mikey's eyes widened before dropping his head.

"I was afraid he'd say that." I looked up at the turtle who had saved my life, in a way my protector, he smiled thinly almost apologetically before turning to fix the bag that was still lying on the floor. Splinter addressed me as I went to go help the oldest brother.

"Kodomo I think it is time you made a very important decision, whether to stay here with us or if it is possible to regain your memory then you may go back to society." My eyes plead silently to the bo-staff wielding turtle for an answer. He hung his head in defeat.

"I don't know if we can get your memory back, A. unless, yes that could work. Master, before when you were in A's mind we're you able to see any memories? Because scientifically speaking once the brain decides to let's say delete something it's gone." At first the words washed over me then I thought about what he had said.

"You were in my HEAD!?" My anger flashed back in full force, how dare he? He had no invitation to invade my brain! Raph stepped in front of me like he knew I blow any second. I balled my hands into fists so hard my sharp nails drew pricks of blood. I launched myself into Raphael pushing him to the side so I could get to Splinter. Leonardo and Donatello jumped me from behind holding me back, Michelangelo hopped up to help Raph up from the ground. The rat calmly raised his hand and they released me, I sprinted at him, he blocked every punch, every kick I sent at him. Until I backed up and did a spinning-leap kick to his head at which he took hold my foot and spun me around once before smashing me to the ground where he found my pressure point. "Ow, ow, ow!" I yelped.

"Yes Kodomo I invaded your mind but only while you were asleep and your defences down. The pain you felt was me trying to enter whilst you were conscious, I found that your mind is impenetrable while you are not asleep." He concluded sitting cross-legged in front of me and gesturing for me to do the same. I must have looked extremely confused because he smiled sympathetically and launched into another explanation. "Yes, Donatello I did find memories but only two, both will return to her with due time is right. Sadly no I cannot retrieve her memory through the affinity of the mind." Mikey had brought everyone in a drink and a few boxes of pizza to share; I had just taken a big gulp of my ice tea when Splinter said affinity of the mind. I tried to swallow it all at once so I could ask him what it was unfortunately that action resulted in my coughing half-to-death. Raphael hit me on the back, hard, clearly trying though failing to help. Coughing and sputtering I recovered.

"I'm sorry affinity of the mind?" I asked puzzled my question was answered by a nod and Splinter gesturing to Leo.

"My son, go and fetch The Book, take it to the spare bedroom, Kodomo as we cannot restore your memory you have two choices both however involve starting over. Number one: we have a few human friends who could take you in or number two you could stay here with us and train as Kunoichi, a female ninja." Splinter finished as Leo came back and sat on the bridge beside his bo-staff using younger brother. They all stared at me expectantly.

"I believe a lot in destiny and the fates. It's no coincidence that Raph found me, it's not dumb luck he saved my life, and it definitely isn't for no reason that he brought me here, for those too inept to understand or for those who just need to hear me say it." I twanged as I looked meaningfully at Mikey who had lost interest and was examining in between his toes, before clasping my right into a fist and pounding it into my palm as I bowed traditionally. PS I have no clue and I mean none of how I knew to do that. "I choose to become Kunoichi, Master Splinter." Mikey cheered, Donnie and Raph gave me a high three-to-five me while Leo adorned a face of un-certainty. Sensei smiled and nodded back.

"I accept you my pupil, in three days' time you will be caught up to your brothers." He turned to Leonardo who after sharing a few hushed words walked over to what I was told was the meditation room above Sensei's room.

"Three days?! Sensei how are you going to give her fifteen years of training in three days?" Donatello asked. He was right technically it was impossible and improbable too but then again I am now the only human in a family of mutants and that should be impossible too.

"The Book, my son, The Book." Splinter explained. Donnie seemed to understand I however was more confused than a dog chasing his stub of a tail and wondering why he can't catch it. Sensei led me to a corner of the lair where when he pointed up I noticed three rooms. "Donatello, Raphael, and now you." My room was on the far right side with Raph's room to my left and Donnie across the lair on the far left. I noted that the only way up to the rooms was to jump. So on instinct I backed up ran at the columns that surrounded the lair, using a leverage spot on the middle section of the column I launched myself off the right to the left column and landed rather unsteadily on the platform. Splinter landed beside me and brought me into the room. I have no idea how I knew what to do, it was an instinct. Sensei pointed to and old fashioned writing desk on which a large leather bound book was perched, beside the desk was a bed adorned with white sheets, a closet filled most of the opposite wall, the rest of the room however was bare.

"Kodomo, this book will transport you back to a time in Japan when ninja's were trained regularly. I brought your brother's there for four hours our time which is four days theirs to find their appropriate weapon (s) and their affinities. Now I should tell you that your combat training has surpassed the Turtles' but because of who your Master was you did not properly learn much else that makes a ninja who they are. For your first day you will be tested, in combat, and in the Ninja's three S's, sneaking, silence, and stealth. From there you will find your weapon and affinity. Now go and good luck." Opening the book to the first page Sensei literally pushed me into it.


End file.
